The Failures Of A Failure
by jiggajiggabambam
Summary: Take place a little around and before the beginning of Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment. A scientist fired, and gone a little mad and makes his own series of experiments in his basement. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher swung his arm violently across his desk, causing some beakers to be propelled off and shatter on the tile floors of Christopher's basement. Those damn people fired him because he messed up on the first blueprint of the new idea for the creation of 'Erasers'. Little did they know, Christopher kidnapped that experiment who now sat in a cage, something else he stole. He laughed a little nervously, _I'm going crazy._ He thought. _No! No! Make your own blueprints and experiments and sell them! _

_That idea was at first a rash thought, and Christopher left the room. But slowly the idea began to sink into the dark depths of Christopher's mind. "That is a great idea." He muttered to himself._


	2. Chapter 2

The Failures

_Ten years later from the first chapter_

_Christopher smiled, his creations where coming as he planned, sort-of._

_The 'Eraser' wasn't violent minded, and the fact that when the DNA was injected as it traveled to the brain it attacked the brain, leaving it blind and having it's entire memory whipped clean. Currently, Christopher used that one to find a cure for amnesia, however nothing worked yet. _

_The snake experiment was a known danger, it had grown fangs and Christopher found out it had venom in it. What kind of venom it was to be soon discovered. Christopher just hoped it was weak._

_The fox experiment feared him, yet it would not shut-up if you even said "Good morning" to it._

_The cougar was also a danger, too much DNA in it and now sometimes it could change into a cougar when furious. That and it constantly stole things from the lab and tried to pick locks, escape, or even sometimes try to kill him with the things he found._

_The bird experiment could only fly for about an hour. Then there was the cat experiment, whom was the most 'perfect' of the group even though it barely talked, and when it did there was often annoyance or sarcasm on it's tongue. _

"_Good morning, children." Christopher said oddly cheerfully._

"_Go to hell." The cougar experiment said._

"_Shut-up!" Christopher said._

"_Make me." It mocked._

_Christopher went over and kicked it's cage hard, luckily his shoes where tough enough that his toes suffered no damage. Well, lucky for Christopher that is._

"_You crazy son of a bitch!" It yelled._

_Christopher ignore it's comment, knowing that he just planned that it would have no food today. Christopher went over to the stereo and started planning his 80's hits CD again. He started on making blueprints for some new creations, ones on animals now instead of humans as a base. He was going for something like creating mythical creatures. Like a dragon. Yes a dragon would be perfect First he would have to make a super thick wall of pure steel. Next get hold of a Komodo Dragon, maybe, or some large lizard. Next a fox bat should work. Add those two together and add a growth hormone, and there you go: A recipe to make your very own dragon!_


	3. Chapter 3

The biggest failure

_One year later._

_Part 1_

"_Isn't that, well wrong?" Gwen asked, her fox tail swishing back and forth._

"_Well, maybe… but we hate him don't we?" Seth pointed out._

_Rex scratched behind his wolf ears for a moment then said "So, if the Mr. Crazy doesn't notice we're out, when he goes to feed that 'dragon' of his, we lock him in?"_

"_That's the plan." Seth said._

_Part 2_

_Christopher struggled, with the load of meat for the animal. He opened the door, and then shut it behind him. Soon after he shut it, he heard a click of a door being locked. Shit. He never brought the key with him, because he lived alone. (if you don't count the killer experiments that is.)_

_The 'dragon' looked at it's meat on the ground and ran to it. The creature wasn't massive like in myths, only a mere 4 feet tall with a wing span of 8 feet. Christopher cowered to the far corner. The 'dragon' looked at the darting target. Apparently it thought a moving target was more fun than eating raw cut up cow and pig. It started stalking toward him. Christopher took out a gun he had in his pocket, something he had always had with him when he entered the 'dragons' room. He aimed and shoot, although it merely grazed the back of the creature. It hissed in pain and hovered up. It hovered so high that it's powerful wings hit the lights. It screeched it pain more from the burn, letting a rain of broken glass and sparks. The smell of the gas in lights began to fill the room as it went to total darkness. Christopher didn't install a window in the room so no one would see this animal if they happened to be walking in the middle of nowhere in the forests of Michigan. He tried to be as quiet as possible, shifting against the wall. The creature rammed into Christopher, claws and teeth tore into his flesh as he screamed for mercy. Within a few seconds, the screaming had stopped._


End file.
